The Mark Of Dracula
by everybodyluvsStarfire
Summary: Van Helsing and Anna have been married for over hundreds of years. Cause of a curse placed on the by Dracula. They thought their finally rid of Dracula forever. Until a few days after their baby girl, Mino, is born when they find him. And the Count puts his Mark on her.
1. Oc list

Oc cast

Mino - Emily Browning

Valcen- Chris Pine

Sam- Tom Hiddleston


	2. The Mark

"Van. Let's tuck the children in." Anna said. Van Helsing nodded, and followed his beautiful wife to the nursery. They walked to their eldest, Valcen, named after Anna's brother.

He was whimpering in fear. Shaking under his covers.

"Son? What is it?" Anna asked, sitting next to her son on his bed, and stroking his dark hair. "The bad man. He won't leave." The young boy whimpered. They froze. Van and Anna now felt a very familiar evil aura.

"Where is he son?" He asked his son. The four year old raised a shaky hand, and pointed to the other side of the room...

The exact place their four day old baby girl was sleeping.

"What a beautiful family you have Gabriel and Anna." A seductive voice said, with a thick Transylvanian accent.

They turned and instantly froze, seeing Count Dracula himself. Holding their sleeping baby. He had one finger in her tiny pudgy hand.

"She'll grow into a beautiful women... Just like her mother. You haven't changed a bit Anna. Tell me. What are your lovely children's names?" He asked. Tainting them.

"Leave our children alone Count." Anna demanded. He laughed, making Valcen whimper in fear again.

"Their names Anna. That's all i want." The Count said, with fake innocence. "Valcen, and Mino." Van said, seething. He knew he couldn't attack other vampire who made both Anna and himself immortal. But still human.

Cause, one: he was holding his baby girl. And two: his son was in harm's way.

The Count freed his finger, and lifted the sleeping babe in the air. Which woke her from her peaceful slumber. Revealing blue eyes with hints that they'll turn hazel. He was awestruck. The child seemed to sence that the strange man holding her, was evil. And she wanted her parents. She wanted far away from him.

Her little crocodile tears fell as she whailed for her family. The Count chuckled.

"Now leave my family alone." Van demanded. The Count growled.

"You killed my three brides. And stole my fourth. I have three more brides, and am in search of a fourth bride. My three brides will be overjoyed to hear that I've found them another sister." The vampire king said.

"Anna will never be your bride." Van growled. "I wasn't talking about Anna." The vampire sung mockingly. The two parents eyes widened in realization.

"No! Not my baby!" Anna actually begged. "I have no need for her as a babe." The Count said. Then he cradled the crying baby again, and held her tiny hand. He made her open it gently.

She started to cry harder. Now in pain, as markings started to form on her hand.

"There. It is done. Now she's been marked. She's mine now. You can't stop me." The Count said.

Dracula placed the child back into her crib. And just before he disappeared. He spoke for one last time.

"I'll be back. And the day I take her..." He chuckled evily. "You won't even know going to happen." With that he disappeared.


	3. A year later

Claire, Nadel, and Monique flew to their soon-to-be sister's home. As the Bride's of Count Dracula flew they talked excitedly.

"I heard she'll be even more beautiful then her mother, Queen Anna." Claire said. "The Count said that we must watch over her when he can't. It'll be just like raising her ourselves!" Monique said happily.

"Oh look! There she is! Oh look at how cute she I!" Nadel said. They returned to their human forms as they landed hidden in a tree so they can watch the one year old Mino.

Her hair was curly brown, her now hazel green eyes sparkled gleefully. She was chasing a cat, giggling as she ran.

"Aw. She's so cute. Ohh. I love her already." Monique said.

"Mino!" The three vampire Brides heard a boy, then saw him. The knee that when he grew up, he'd be just as handsome as his father. The young boy chased his little sister. "That must be Valcen. The son. The spitting image of his uncle when he was that age." Claire said,, remembering the paintings of Queen Anna's family.

The others nodded in agreement, also remembering the paintings.

Mino sat, giggling, beside the cat, who decided to lay down. And she was petting it. The cat seemed to be very patient with the toddler, seeing as she was a tad bit to rough with it. Her brother seemed to noticed.

"Mino. You have to be gentle." He tried. He walked over, the cat got up and rubbed against the boy as a 'thank you'.

"She likes cats. Master will want to know that." Nadel said. The other three nodded.

Mino got away from her brother and walked up to the tree. She looked up at them. Her big eyes filled with curiosity. Then she lifted her arms up. "Up." She said.

The three 'Awwed'.

Claire climbed down. "Up." Mino said again. Claire picked her up and put her on her hip. The other two climbed down as well. "I can't wait for you to be like us sister. The Master can't wait either. You will looove him." Nadel said.

Mino started talking in her own adorable baby talk.

"Mino!" They all heard Valcen. A big smile appeared on the toddlers face hearing her brother. Valcen found them and ran up to them.

"We found her wondering around. Is this your sister?" Monique asked. The boy nodded shyly. "Then here you go handsome. It looks like we won't need to go looking for her family." Claire said, putting the little girl on her own two feet.

The boy blushed at being called handsome. "Where's your parents?" Nadel asked. "Their working. The babysitter is letting us play outside." Valcen said.

"Well. You better head back home." Monique said. He nodded, and took his sister's hand. Then lead her back home.

When the two children were out of sight, the three Brides flew off to report to their Master. Count Dracula.

By nightfall. They finally arrived.

Though they were tired from their trio. They insistently went in search for their lover.

They found their beloved Count in his study. "Well? How does our young Mino fare?" He asked. "She is so adorable. So happy. She already seems to like us. When she saw us. She came over and she instantly wanted us to hold her." Nadel said. Making their beloved lover grin.

"She's got such curly hair. She also likes cats. We watched her chase a cat for an hour at least. Giggling the whole time. She's such a happy child." Claire said.

"So... She likes animals. We'll have to remember that when we bring her home." Dracula said. "Now. Go and rest my loves." He ordered. They obeyed.

He picked up a picture of the happy royal family. Baby Mino was giving a mischievous baby grin.

He sighed. "Soon darling."

He loved his new brides. And he loved his other brides. It hurt him deeply when they were killed. And when his children died as well.

He has people looking for the Frankenstein monster still.

A witch had given him powerful stones that help him and his brides go out on the sunlight. He's going to need to prepare something for Mino. So she has one when she's turned into a vampire.

He used to have feelings for Anna. But now they are all gone. All he feels for her now is pure hatred.

And he's going to relish the angony and defeat on Anna and Gabriel's faces when they see their precious daughter as his bride.

He just couldn't wait.


	4. The Birthday Girl

Dracula and his Brides flew to see Mino. Today is her fifth birthday. They saw her from their hiding spot. Her hair was wavy and in cute pigtails. She was growing so much. She looked so much like her parents.

But Dracula knew that she'll grow to look more like her mother.

"Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama!" Mino shouted as she ran around. "Mino. Don't run!" Anna told her barefooted daughter. Gabriel grabbed his daughter and placed her back on his shoulder. Now the back of her head laid on his chest.

Mino squealed and giggled with delight.

"Is this child being a problem?" He asked, then kissed his wife. "She has no shoes on. She can hurt herself." Anna said. "No shoes!? No shoes!? Well. We'll need to fix that right now!" Van demaned.

Mini giggled Agian.

Her father sat her on the trampoline. Anna brought her daughter's shoes and socks to her husband. He put them on his daughter's little feet.

"Mommy? People are coming?" Mino asked. Anna nodded. "Yes child." She said. Mino cheered.

Van and Anna watched Mino and Valcen jump on the trampoline. Then guest started to arrive.

The Count smiled as he watched the birthday girl. 'What a cheerful child.' He thought. Amused.

They watched as Mino played with her gifts. Sharing with her friends.

Her father walked up to her and handed a handcrafted bow and a quiver of arrows. Mino squealed in delight. Her dad helped her with it.

Just as she released the arrow, her aim went up. The arrow went flying. But not where she wanted it to go.

Her shoulders slumped. "I missed." She said, disappointed. Her mother got down to her height. "Then go get it." Anna said. Mino smiled, revealing her two front teeth missing.

She nodded and with the families dog, ran after the arrow.

Anna slapped her husband's chest. "A bow? She's five." Anna said. Van chuckled. "Valcen is learning to use one. I think she should start to learn." He defended. Anna huffed. And rolled her eyes.

Mino giggled as she searched for her missing arrow.

Soon the dog started to tug on her birthday dress, whining. Mino pointed at the dog like she's seen her mother do when she's telling someone to stop. "Stop it." She ordered. The shadow that was following the child chuckled quietly.

Amused by her greatly.

She pulled her dress out of the old dog, that was trying to warn her of the danger that was after its owner, mouth. She continued to search for the missing arrow.

She was starting to get angry that she couldn't find it. She started sniffling in sadness and anger.

"Umph!" She walked into someone. The person caught her before she could and on her butt. Then helped her up. She dusted herself off.

"Are you looking for this?" A man asked. Mino looked up and saw him

He was probably in his late 20's. His black as night hair was in a small ponytail. The darkness of his hair brought out his very pale skin. He had dark eyes. And an evil aura. She didn't trust this person.

Her parents told her about stranger danger. And she knew that this stranger was danger.

She felt it in her gut.

He held out her missing arrow.

"Can I please have my arrow back?" She asked politely. Holding out her hand for it. And holding onto the whimpering dog beside her.

The man chuckled.

"I'll give you it back... but only if you give me a nice big hug. Deal?" He asked. She hesitated. But then timidly wrapped her arms around his legs and squeezed. She squeezed her eyes shut.

And when she felt him place a hand on her back, she quickly pulled away.

Then she held out her hand.

"Mino! Sweetheart?" They heard Anna call. "Till we meet Agian. Dear Mino." The man said, then handed her, her arrow. He then left.

Mino quickly ran to her mother.


	5. Training Embarrassment (13 years old)

Mino landed on her butt with a grunt. "Valcen. Be gentle with your sister." Van said. Mino pulled herself pulled, and dusted herself off.

"I'm ok father." She said. Van sighed. Mino got back into her fighting position. "Remember Mino. Monsters won't go easy on you just because your cute little girl. They will kill kill you as soon as they are given the chance to." Valcen said.

The siblings circled each other.

Mino charged at her brother, who quickly moved to the side, and stuck out his leg. Causing her to fall flat on her face. "Don't be so eager Mino. That makes you an easy target." He said. Mino huffed with annoyance.

"How about we take a brake?" Anna said, seeing her daughter get back up, and got back into her fighting position.

"I'm alright. Let's try weapons." Mino said, sounding slightly agitated. Valcen got the wooden training weapons out. Mino grabbed a sword. As did her brother.

The two siblings got back into position.

They grinned at each other. "Ready little girl?" Valcen teased. "Bring it on little boy." She replied. "Remember to focus." Their father said.

By now. People of the town have circled around to watch the Prince and princess train. They all knew that their princess wanted to be a great hunter like her family.

Mino charged at her brother, who blocked all of her attacks.

"You're going to ware yourself out. You're supposed to weaken your opponent first." Valcen said, blocking his little sisters attacks. She was panting. And he hasn't even broken a sweat.

She growled in annoyance. And charged at her brother again. He blocked it.

He grabbed her wrist and twisted it till she screamed, and dropped her sword.

Valcen released her and quickly caught the sword before it touched the ground.

He held both swords like and 'X' at her throat.

"I win." He said. But his smile faded when he saw her red eyes were filled with tears of anger and embarrassment. "Mino.." He went to comfort his baby sister, but she ran off, trying to hold back her tears.

She ran into her room and shoved her face into her pillow and finally let the first of her many sobs and tears.

Dracula watched from the shadow a of Minos closet as she cried. All she wanted was to beat her older brother. She wanted to be a hero.

Her brother has already killed Cyclops.

She hasn't killed anything.

Dracula wanted to comfort the girl so badly. She was only thirteen and not old enough to be taken from home just yet.

He was in her closet so his scent was blocked by hers. She and her family won't be able to sence him at all.

Her scent engulfed him. It was like a fresh waterfall surrounded by dewy floral. And sweet apples. He quickly became addicted to it.

To her.

"Mino?" Anna called as she opened her daughter's door. "I'm so embarrassed." Mino' s shout was muffled by her pillow. Anna sat beside her crying daughter and rubbed her back.

"Everyone in town saw me fail. Agian! I just want to impress everyone." Mino sat up. "Why can't I do it? I'm a terrible hunter! Why am I so different!?" Mino cried.

"Everyone looks at me like I have "A dieses. She sniffled, and looked at her fists.

"I thought.. I thought that If I become a great hunter like you guys, they'd stop looking at me that way." She sniffed again. And slowly opened her hand to look at the mark on her hand.

Dracula felt his manly pride grow seeing it on her skin.

"Is it cause of this?" Mino asked. Anna closed her daughters hand. "Sweetheart. That's just a birthmark. That's it. Nothing more. And nothing less." Anna lied. Dracula smirked at her lie.

"Your improving in your training." Anna said. Mino scoffed and gave her mother a look. And went to sit on her window seat. "You just need to work on it some more." Anna said.

"Valcen was twelve when he killed that Cyclops. You killed your first monster on your tenth birthday. And dad.. I can't even remember how old he was. The only 'monster' I've ever killed was a silly spider." Mino snapped.

Dracula knew she was going threw that 'moody dramatic teenage girl' faze. But she really did have point. Mino was the black sheep of her entire family.

Anna sighed and stood, then went to her daughter. "Dinner will be ready shortly." Anna said. Mino looked outside with her leg close to her chest and her arms hugging her legs. Her chin rested on her knees.

"I'm not hungry." Mino muttered. Anna sighed again and kissed her daughter's hair.

"We all love you sweety. No matter how good of a hunter you are." Anna said. Then left.


	6. Sam Saves The Day

Mino felt eyes on her. "Hello?" She called. She pulled out one of her daggers from her drawer under her window seat. "I'm armed." She warned.

She then walked cautiously to her closet. She was about to open it when she heard a knock on her door. She jumped in surprise.

"My lady? I thought you'd like something to eat." She heard a voice say. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she heard the voice. It was Sam. Her servant and protector.

She's had a crush on Sam ever since they met when she was about 5.

He's a warewolf. But a very special and very rare kind of wolf. He can turn into a full wolf. And can turn when ever he wanted. But on a full moon. He's at his deadliest and his strongest.

When her parents found him in the park where she and her freinds were playing. He begged them not to kill him. He asked them to keep him as a servant.

But has he begged, she remembered he never took his beautiful blue eyes off Mino.

They agreed to keep him, but they kept a shock collar on him on the nights of a full moon. And was locked away in his room so he didn't hurt anyone.

Mino went and opened her door. And there he stood. His curly blond hair, high cheek bones, thin soft looking lips. He smiled brightly at her.

"You weren't at dinner. So... here you go." He said holding a tray. "And I'm going to make sure your going to eat every bite if it." I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Sam. But I'm not hungry." Mino said, but she allowed him inside. He sat the truth at down on her desk. "Well. You're going to eat. And if I have to force the food down your throat. Then so be it." He teased with that cute grin of his.

She giggled

They sat on the bed when he brought the tray back. She saw that he brought her some cheeseburger Macaroni, green beans that was cooked in bacon grease. And some blue raspberry jello with four Swedish fishes on it.

She chuckled. "My own personal touch." Sam said. She took a bite of her food, and finally gave into her hunger that she's ignored. She quickly ate. Ignoring the smug grin on Sam's face.

She ate her Hello last.

"You know you don't act like a princess." Sam said, as she ate her fruity jello with her finger. Mino playfully glared at her crush. He chuckled his amazing 'Ehehehe' chuckle. "Shut up." She growled.

She saw his bright blue eyes turn a golden color. But before she could say anything,he got up and headed for her balcony.

When he past her closet, he froze.

He sniffed the air and felt his inner wolf growl.

"Mino. Let's sit outside." Sam suggested. He looked at his princess. She saw his look and knew she should listen to him.

"Alright. Let me just put some slippers on.

She walked to her bedroom door, and 'sneezed' to block the sound of her locking the door. She grabbed her dagger and slipped on her slippers.

She the hid the dagger as she walked to her loyal friend/guard. He took her hand, and lead her to the balcony doors. And locked it with his key.

"There is a vampire in your closet. We need to tell your parents." Sam said. The then looked down her balcony. Then back to Mino.

"Do you trust me princess?" He asked. She nodded. He picked her up bridal style, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He then jumped off the ledge. Mino's scream got stuck in her throat. They landed on the solid ground with a soft thud.

Sam re-entered the palace, still holding onto his princess.

"Quick! Get the king and queen! Now!" He ordered. The guards nodded, and ran off. They ran into the grand hall. Sam put her down.

Then they went to the hallway that lead to Mino's room.

"Samuel. What happened?" Van asked, pulling out a stake. "I went to step out onto her balcony..." Mino noticed the Sam gave her parent a look. Her father nodded.

"And when I past her closet. I smelt the leeches scent. Mino's was stronger. But It was still there. I could tell it was still in there. And I knew I had to get my lady out." Sam said. Anna nodded.

Van cautiously unlocked the door.

But as soon as it opened, a shadow shot out and grabbed Mino.

She couldn't see who it was. The vampire had her in a headlock. "Soon." A somewhat familiar voice whimpered into the child's ear. Then the strong hand in her hair, and grasped a small fist full of her curly brown hair. And ripped it out.

She yellped. But then felt a pinch in her neck and it all went dark.


	7. The Vampire and The Witch

Dracula liked at the velvet little bag. The locks of his next brides hair was inside. He needed some of her hair (or DNA) to put into her gem.

He flew and soon landed in front of a very very large oak tree. He found the latch and walked in. The lift, lifted him up, and he walked out to see tree huts.

He walked into this specific hut. He knocked on its door. A woman opened it. She looked to be in her mid thirties. But her eyes held knowledge that only some one who's been around for centuries could have.

"How May I help you Vlad." She asked seductively. "I need another gem." He said. The witch chuckled and allowed the vampire king inside.

"Another bride? How many mates are you going to have?" The witch asked. He glared. "She is to be my last. That is... if my other brides stay alive. I can't be killed. So. I need to have at least one bride live as long as me." He told his old freind.

"Who's the girl this time?" She asked. "She's named, Princess Mino. Daughter of Gabriel and Anna Helsing. She's not of age just yet. But. She will be soon." Dracula said.

The witch saw something in the vampire' s eyes. He had this look in them that concerned the witch.

But she knew better then to question him.

"Do you have anything with the child's DNA in it?" She asked. He nodded and handed her the velvet bag. She took it.

"I expected payment for this Dracula. Making this gem isn't free." She told him. "You will get your payment. Once I get the gem. I give you my word." Dracula said. The witch knew the vampire would never brake his word.

"It'll be ready within the year. What color do you wish it to be?" The witch asked. Dracula smirked. "Emerald. A beautiful emerald." He said thinking about Mino's beautiful emerald green eyes.

The witch bowed respectfully. And the vampire left.


	8. Sam's Shame

"Sam! Give me that back!" Mino ran after the warewolf who took her bok she's been reading. He laughed. They continued to run threw the town. The town's people smiled at the two.

They knew that if Sam wasn't a warewolf, and their princess' s guard. And the mark on their Princess's hand. Then the two would already be courting, and soon, married.

"You've already read this book over a million times." Sam said, stopping. Allowing his princess to catch up. He held her book up in the air. She tried to get it. But he was much taller then her.

Sam was holding up one of Mino's favourite romance novel. It was called 'rasome' by Julie Garwood.

Sam saw she stopped trying to grab her book. So he looked at her.

She was giving him her famous puppy dog eye's. Her bottom lip was out in a cute pout. She knew he couldn't resist her pout and puppy dogeyes. Hell he knew he couldn't resist her. Period.

She was cheating.

Sam chuckled and he felt that he needed her to be closer to him. So he pulled her close. She blushed, and saw his eyes turn gold Agian.

"Sam?" They heard, Anna call. Sam and Mino looked at the beautiful queen. Mino looked at Sam, who looked disappointed, shameful, sad, and full of pain. She hated that he was like this. And and she wanted to help him.

She also saw that he looked at her mother a bit gratefully.

"Can we speak with you?" Anna asked Sam. He nodded and handed Mino her book. He walked to his queen. Van walked up to his wife and his daughters guard.

Sam lowered his head in shame.

"Sam? It's your wolf? Isn't it?" Anna asked. Sam nodded. "The full moon is coming up soon. And with us all getting older. My wolf wants to.. um.. to um.."

Van and Anna knew this was awkward for the shifter. Talking about his and his wolf's mating urges to his unknowing mate's parents.

"She isn't old enough for you to perform the mateing ceremony with her Sam." Anna said. Van was surprised at how calm his wife was with all of this. It was there only daughter they was talking about.

Sam nodded.

"I'm only so strong over my wolf. Especially before and during the full moon." Sam said. Anna held out the shock collar that was made especially for him. He sighed sadly, and took it. He put it on and the lock disappeared.

It will only appear after the full moon.

"Why can't I at least tell her?" Sam wondered. Van put a hand on the shifters shoulder. And gave it a friendly squeeze.

"Tell who what?" Valcen asked, walking up to them.

"Nothing son." Van said. "It's about Mino isn't it?" Valcen asked. He's seen how the warewolf looked at his sister. Just like the town's people, he saw the attraction between the two.

"You love her. Don't you?" Valcen pushed. Sam sighed sadly. "It's much more difficult then that Valcen." Sam said.

"Valcen. Go do your studies. I'm sure your not done." Van said. Valcen huffed but left.

Valcen went to his families library and started to study. But not for school. On wolfs.

He wanted to know what Sam and his parents was hidding.

What he learned shocked him.


	9. Valcen's Help

Sam had just made sure his princess Mino' s room was vampire free. Then he left so she could sleep in peace. He had also informed that after tomorrow, she'll not see him.

"Samuel." Sam turned to see Valcen.

"Valcen? What can I help you with?" He asked. "'Every wolf has a part of them that is missing. Only one thing can make a wolf whole. Their mate. The males are possessive of their mate. They prefer to be by their mates side at all times. And will do anything for his mate. Including die for them.'"

Sam was frozen in his shoes as he listened to the prince's words.

"Mino' s your other half. She's your mate. Isn't she?" Valcen asked. Sam looked at the door, Valcen saw the longing in the guards eyes. And knew the answer.

"Yes. She is. But I'm nit allowed to claim her. Not yet. She isn't even allowed to know." Sam said. Valcen could see the shifters sadness and felt ity for his friend.

"When can you?" Valcen asked. "When she turns seventeen." Sam said. Ouch four years. "I'll talk with them. I think you two should be happy together." Valcen said truthfully.

Sam smiled gratefully.

Dracula entered Mino' s room. She didn't have her mut guard with her. It's a full moon.

She was sleeping so peacefully. That it made him smile.

He sat on the bed beside her. "It's almost tome for you to come to your real home my darling bride." He said, stroking her hair.

Mino stirred in her sleep.

Her eyes cracked in a still asleep kind of way. "Sam? I don't want to wake up yet." She said sleeply.

Dracula pulled her covers up a bit more and tucked her in. A small smile on her face appeared, and Dracula knew she was sound asleep again.

He took her hand and opened it to reveal his mark in her soft skin. He smiled at the sight of it.

He bent down and kissed Mino' s forehead.

Then he got up and flew off.

Valcen went to his parents room, he saw that it was only his mother in the room. She smiled at her son. "Valcen? What is it?" She asked.

"I know." He said. "Know What?" She asked. "About Sam and Mino." She looked at him shocked. "Valcen. Your sister isn't to know about this." Anna told her son.

"Why not? She has the right to know about this." Valcen said. "We want her to choose." Van told his son, coming out of the master bathroom.

"So her choice is a Vampire King who won't die. Or Sam would Will die to be with his mate. To be with Mino." Valcen said. He saw his parents were going to argue so he interrupted them.

"Have you seen the way the two look at each other? The longing in their eyes? Plus. Sam could help us protect Mino from Dracula." Valcen said.

Anna sighed.

"Why are you so up for the two being together?" Van wondered. "I want my sister to be happy. And she's the happiest when she's with Sam." Valcen said. Then sighed. "Just give them a chance to be happy together." Valcen begged.

His parents looked at each other.

"We will discuss this. But for now. Not a word about this to Mino." Van said. Valcen nodded. And then left.

Sam just need led to wait for the end of the full moon. And then he'll be one more step closer to being with his mate.


End file.
